Mi nuevo camino
by Shironeko0106
Summary: Aveces al convertirte en madre y viuda los demás te colocan una "etiqueta" de la que no puedes escapar de manera sencilla, pero ¿saben que?, lo mejor de las etiquetas es saber aprovecharlas a tu favor para realizar acciones que nadie sospecharia. Romper las reglas es divertido cuando sabes con quién puedes contar... ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO EXPLICITO( 18) LEER BAJO SU PROPIO CRITERIO


Buen día lectoras, se que me he ausentado con mis otras historias pero realmente he intentado actualizarlas... solo que no quiero darles un trabajo mediocre y pues en el tiempo que estuve buscando la inspiración para mis otros fics, este nació de un momento a otro y una vez que comencé no pude parar. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios pero antes de comenzar se hacen los siguientes anuncios:

**EL MUNDO DE NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ADVERTENCIA:****CONTENIDO +18, SE RECOMIENDA LEER BAJO SU PROPIO CRITERIO**

**Disfruten!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, enfrascada en la rutina. No es que yo usualmente me queje, pero siento como si estuviese varada y sin dirección a ningún lado, después de todo mi vida ahora está dedicada a mi pequeña Mirai, esa linda bebé que me recordaba tanto a mi amado Asuma. Dos años habían pasado ya desde que murió en batalla y desde ese momento comencé a analizar por completo la situación en la que me encontraba principalmente porque ya no solo se trataba de mí, ahora tenía a alguien a quién cuidar y que no pensaba dejar atrás por nada del mundo así que supe que mi carrera como ninja debía de terminar. Ahora, no había día que no me arrepintiera de mi decisión, amo a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo y si me lo preguntaran volvería a hacerlo las veces que fuesen necesarias para que mi hija tuviese a su madre a su lado.

Me levanté de la cama y me encaminé a la ducha, hacia un calor de los mil demonios en el verano que se presentaba en Konoha. Me desvestí y me observé detenidamente en el espejo, vaya que Tsunade había tenido razón en elegir un parto natural en vez de una cesárea, ya que pareciera que nunca tuve a mi hija y que gracias a ella mis pechos habían crecido un poco más de lo habitual por poder alimentarla. Nunca me consideré vanidosa, pero me consideraba como una mujer hermosa, mi cabello me lo había dejado crecer desde ya hace un tiempo y me llegaba casi a la cintura haciendo que mi piel contrastara y de un momento a otro me enfoqué en mis ojos, extrañamente rojos que, aunque parezca una broma han llegado a confundirlos con los ojos Sharingan. Sin esperar mucho me metí a la bañera donde el agua fría me esperaba y procedí a lavarme. Me froté el jabón líquido por mis brazos y pecho, tomé la esponja y comencé a tallar mi cuerpo quitando los rastros de suciedad que pudieran existir en él, proseguí a frotar el jabón en mi cintura, mis caderas, piernas y muslos con movimientos suaves hasta que rocé inconscientemente como mis labios superiores dándome al instante un escalofrío como reacción, me quedé en blanco por un momento y repetí el movimiento y volví a sentirlo… ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me había masturbado?, parecía que desde hace tiempo pues de un momento a otro mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante los movimientos de mi mano y sentía las descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, me escuché gemir y mi excitación se elevó. De un momento a otro me encontraba apoyándome con una mano en uno de los bordes de mi bañera mientras que con la otra metía dos de mis dedos dentro de mi vagina, gemía y gemía, por todos los dioses amaba esta sensación, realmente esto me hacía sentir viva. Aumentaba la velocidad y la profundidad de mis movimientos, sentía que casi podía alcanzar el cielo y de pronto… un llanto se escuchó. Mi corazón se paró en seco y abrí mis ojos de la impresión ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¿Ahora te comportas como una adolescente con problemas de hormonas Kurenai?

Sin pensarlo más procedí a salir de la bañera y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, salí hacia la habitación de Mirai y la pequeña se calmó al verme para después recibirme con una sonrisa y alzar sus pequeños bracitos en orden para que la cargara, seguramente ya tenía algo de hambre. Con una sonrisa en mis labios la cargué y me dirigí hacia la cocina para proseguir con mi rutina diaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una risotada se escuchó por todo el bar y provenía de la mismísima quinta Hokage, algunos clientes miraban curiosos en su dirección mientras que algunos otros solo daban una expresión de vergüenza al reconocer el estado de ebriedad en la que se encontraba su Hokage. Ésta última reacción de vergüenza la poseía una mujer castaña de ojos rojos que tenía los pómulos encendidos debido al relato que acababa de contar a una de sus compañeras más cercanas y cuya risa le hizo querer meterse en un agujero para no salir nunca más. Por otro lado, Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade y otra de sus compañeras más cercanas, trataba de bajar la intensidad del momento disculpando a Kurenai por la actitud que presentaba Tsunade.

-**Esque JAJAJA no entiendo JAJAJAJA-** La voz de Tsunade no podría ser más disimulada para seguir con la conversación que su carcajada seguía interrumpiendo- **dices que porque eres madre ¿ya no puedes disfrutar de un poco de placer?** \- y nuevamente soltó una carcajada que hizo sentirme más avergonzada que antes.

**-Tsunade-sama no debería de decir eso…**-Shizune trataba de aligerar los comentarios de la ebria diligente- **Usted sabe que Kurenai ya no puede hacer algunas cosas, ahora es madre y debe de cuidar de Mirai- **en parte ese comentario me dolió un poco, sabía que el resto de mi vida tendría que cuidar de mi pequeña pero eso no significaba que me guardara en total celibato ¿o sí?-

**-¡Vamos Shizune no seas una mojigata!-** la rubia le reclamó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro- **o ¿insinúas que Kurenai debe guardarse de nuevo para alguien especial?-** preguntó a modo de ironía, y de algún modo coincidí con Tsunade, pues ambas sabíamos e incluso toda la aldea sabía que yo siempre sería la viuda de Asuma Sarutobi. Ciertamente la única persona con la que me había involucrado íntimamente fue Asuma, después de que murió nunca me atreví a volver a pensar en relacionarme con otro hombre e incluso había pensado que nunca más volvería a interesarme en ello nuevamente… hasta esta mañana.

**-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama debe considerar en base a las circunstancias de Kurenai que…-** la pelinegra trataba de razonar con su jefa, pero fue interrumpida gracias a una mano que le cubría la boca-

**-¡No vieja anticuada! ¡Tu deberías de considerar sus circunstancias!** – en ese momento a Tsunade se le había ensombrecido la mirada y giró su rostro mirándome a los ojos- **Kurenai, eres una mujer hermosa y de muy buenas proporciones… tu puedes tener al hombre que desees si te lo propones y no por las opiniones de esta mujer agria a la que estoy callando con mi mano…-** hizo una pausa dramática- **vas a reprimir tus deseos como si no existiesen, eres la única dueña de tu vida así que deberías de disfrutarla como a ti te plazca-** quitó la mano de una apenada Shizune y se sirvió un gran trago de Sake para beberlo con ímpetu**\- y solo para que me creas…-** eso llamo mi atención- **¡te lo voy a demostrar!-** algo en sus ojos comenzó a arder y sin darme una oportunidad de frenarla se levantó inesperadamente y señaló a un punto al fondo del bar para después gritar- **¡OYE TU! ¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE LLAMA LA QUINTA HOKAGE! -**

Era oficial, durante los próximos días, no durante los próximos meses no volvería a salir nunca con esa mujer. Enfrascada en mi vergüenza solo pude ver a la pobre alma elegida por Tsunade para acompañar mi tormento, por las luces bajas no me permitían identificarlo del todo hasta que se acercó y pude ver su pelo acomodado en punta y su típico ojo cerrado cuando sonreía.

**-¡Yo!-** dijo a modo de saludo- **¿En qué puedo servirle Hokage…-** Su oración se quedó a la mitad debido a la intensidad del tono de la mujer escandalosa.

**-¡Te ordeno que respondas con honestidad a la siguiente pregunta!-** apuntó con su dedo índice elevando una ceja, ahora todo el bar estaba en silencio por semejante espectáculo mientras Kakashi Hatake se mantenía quieto y con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre**\- Si Kurenai te sedujera ¿aceptarías pasar la noche con ella?- **

Todo el maldito bar se quedó en un silencio sepulcral en ese momento y literalmente mi dignidad había sido mandada al carajo gracias a Tsunade, mientras que Kakashi ponía una cara de fastidio al no poder salir de esa situación tan incómoda y yo… pues yo solamente estaba deseando nunca haber salido con esta mujer.

**-Bueno, Kurenai es una ninja y madre estupenda así que…-** el hombre comenzó a hablar claramente incómodo y fastidiado, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la rubia.

**-¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté!-** tan delicada como siempre que era aquella mujer de fuerza descomunal- **Te pregunté si aceptarías pasar una noche con Kurenai si es que ella te lo propusiera**-

-**No veo algo de malo compartir el tiempo con una de mis compañeras ninja**\- tan tajante como siempre Kakashi, fue lo que pensé- **he respondido a la pregunta así que dispongo a retirarme, buenas noches Hokage, Shizune… Kurenai**\- y con una nube de humo desapareció de aquel lugar.

**-¡Bah! Ese maldito Hatake-** mencionó Tsunade a modo de molestia- **siempre cortándose por la tangente cuando se le necesita en asuntos serios**\- bebió un poco más de sake

**-¡De verdad que usted no tiene límites Tsunade-sama!-** exclamó con furia la pobre de Shizune que había presenciado la humillante situación junto a mi- **¡Como se le ocurre poner a Kurenai en una situación como esa! ¡¿Que no le importa los comentarios que puedan decir sobre ella?!- **Claramente a Shizune le había invadido una furia que nunca le había visto-

-**Si sigues con ese tipo de actitudes nunca conseguirás una pareja de verdad Shizune-** dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos ignorando el ataque de furia que Shizune vociferaba al lado de ella- **Una mujer no puede detenerse simplemente por "el qué dirán", por eso tienes esas actitudes de vieja amargada- **eso no ayudaba a que Shizune se calmara, pero solo procedió a mirarla con fuego en los ojos y a cruzarse de brazos-

-**Quiero hacerlo…-** hablé tan quedito que mi voz paso casi desapercibida, de no ser que Tsunade me vió con sus ojos muy abiertos, ambas de hecho, tanto Shizune como Tsunade no sabían a qué me refería- **Quiero seducir a un hombre, quiero sentirme que no estoy muerta por dentro-** Shizune elevó sus cejas a modo de preocupación-

-**Kurenai no deberías hacerlo sólo por los comentarios de Tsunade-** me dijo con una voz más calmada- **además ¿qué pasa con Asuma? -** eso me molesto en gran medida, pero preferí guardar mis sentimientos para que viera la seriedad de mis palabras.

-**Shizune, Asuma murió hace dos años…- **corté de pronto el ambiente de nuevo- **mientras estaba con vida le amé, respeté y fui fiel, gracias a ello concebimos a una hija que por las circunstancias él no pudo conocer-** ahora Shizune me miraba apenada por haber soltado un comentario sin tener la sensibilidad predecir que era lo que pasaría- **No me malinterpretes, yo siempre seguiré amando a Asuma pues es el amor de mi vida, pero, ¿no crees que yo también merezco sentirme amada?-** su semblante volvió a cambiar a uno de sorpresa mientras que Tsunade solo me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en signo de aprobación a mis palabras- **No digo que quiero buscar a alguien igual que Asuma, nunca podré encontrar a alguien como el… pero sigo siendo una mujer de carne y hueso…- **recargue una de mis manos en mi barbilla- **y creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado merezco un descanso para dejar de ser la mujer que se deja llevar por lo que los demás digan de "la viuda Sarutobi"- **finalicé y sentir como una lágrima quería asomarse por mis ojos pero la retuve- **Así que quiero hacerlo… quiero seducir a un hombre-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Pero en qué te metiste Kurenai! Claro, quieres seducir a un hombre, pero hace cuanto no seduces a uno, ¡es más! ¿Cómo rayos sedujiste a Asuma? Que yo recuerde nunca he seducido a un hombre. ¡Dios Santo!, pero querías volver a ser mujer ¿verdad? Mientras discutía internamente escuché como el timbre de la casa sonaba y al abrir se encontraba Hinata, mi alumna a la que consideraba como a mi hija. La recibí con una gran sonrisa y la invité a pasar mientras que la pequeña Mirai se inquietaba en su periquera alzando sus bracitos como diciendo que quería que Hinata la cargara; sin hacerla esperar mucho la Hyuuga la levantó en brazos y la llenó de pequeños besos a lo largo de toda su carita, Mirai no podía estar más contenta con ella pues daba unas tienas carcajadas al momento que recibía de los mimos de Hinata.

Pasó un tiempo en que Hinata, Mirai y yo estuvimos jugando, tanto que la cansamos y al querer tomarla para llevarla a su cuna la pequeña me rechazó y dirigió su mirada hacia la ojiperla, la cual apenada reprendía suavemente a mi hija por no aceptarme, a lo que mi niña solo la ignoró y se acomodó para dormir a lo largo de su pecho.

-**Parece que serás buena con los niños si algún día decides tener un hijo Hinata- **mi comentario la hizo sonrojar, esos sonrojos siempre me daban tanta ternura, ella podría verse como una mujer, pero siempre sería aquella niña tímida que se sonrojara por la cosa más mínima-

**-¿Usted lo cree Kurenai-sensei?-** preguntó a la vez que sobaba la espalda de Mirai para lograr que se durmiera por completo- **¿Cree que algún día pueda encontrar un hombre que me ame tanto como para formar una familia?- **su pregunta tenía un cargo de tristeza

-**¿Naruto de nuevo?-** le pregunté sabiendo a principalmente para qué persona iba dirigido ese último comentario- **¿Has intentado hablar de tus sentimientos por él?**\- bajó la mirada por la vergüenza que sufría, cualquiera que pusiera la mínima atención a la chica sabría que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del héroe de Konoha, que al parecer él era el único que omitía ese hecho.

**-Creo que debería de darme por vencida-** eso me sorprendió en sobremanera, aunque realmente era usual que Hinata se desanimara antes de intentar-

-**Hinata, hasta que hables con él no sabrás si es la hora de que te des por vencida o no-** eso llamó su atención y me miraba con algo de confusión-** vamos a ponerlo así, por un lado estas insegura de confesar tus sentimientos-**aunque de hecho ya los había confesado en una ocasión- **por miedo a que él te rechace o te vea solamente como a una amiga- **Hinata colocó con cuidado a Mirai en el sofá en el que estaba sentada para dejarla dormir más cómodamente- **pero, ¿Qué pasa si ocurre todo lo contrario y pueda corresponder tus sentimientos?-** la boca de Hinata se abrió de poco a poco- ** y digamos, si llegara a rechazarte ¿es el fin del mundo?- **Hinata puso una mirada triste pero la cambió inmediatamente a una animada- **no es fácil dejar de amar a una persona pero cuando eso no puede dejarte vivir una vida plena y feliz es el momento de avanzar y buscar tu camino-** finalicé e inconscientemente mi comentario me retomó a lo que me había martirizando antes de que Hinata llegara a mi casa.

-**Uhm… Kurenai-sensei, tengo una pregunta algo personal-** eso llamó mi atención- **que pasará el día que…-** su cara se volvió de color rosa brillante- **el día en que yo decida estar con un hombre… uhm, ya sabe…-** sus palabras me hicieron clic, y su rostro se volvió un tono más rojo-

-**¿Aún no has tenido "la charla"?-** y un tono más rojiza mientras elevaba las manos para manotear el aire en forma de negación-

-**No no no, digo, sé qué es lo que pasa en forma física-** sorpresivamente su tono de color bajó un poco- **pero me refiero… ¿y si lo hecho a perder? ¿Cómo saber lo que le gusta o no a un hombre? - **Okey, esa era una pregunta difícil de contestar, ya que había de todo tipo de hombres y no a todos se les trataba igual-

-**Mmm-** pensé un poco- **He sabido que a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta que la mujer se muestre segura de lo que está haciendo- **bien Kurenai ese ya es un inicio y Hinata parecía que ponía atención- **Como ya sabes en base a la parte biológica, los hombres tienen algunos puntos de placer demasiado específicos y fáciles de encontrar- ** sentí un poco de calor en mi rostro pero lo ignoré para que Hinata no se contagiara de mi sonrojo- **sin embargo, no solo eso puede provocarles placer a los hombres, algunas veces les gusta que una mujer tome el control de la situación y ella sea quien los guíe- **juro que si Hinata trajera una libreta ella estaría tomando nota de todo esto- ** Cada hombre se desenvuelve diferente en el acto pero creo que algo importante que debes considerar es…-** elevé un dedo para sobar mi barbilla- **que muestres como si esto ya lo hubieses hecho antes, así podrás calmarte y que todo pase como tenga que pasar, siempre y cuando el hombre con el que te encuentres respete cuando quieras hacer o no alguna cosa- **finalizando y Hinata tenía un brillo de emoción, como los primeros días de entrenamiento cada vez que aprendía a hacer algo por sí misma-

Hinata agradeció por la charla tan informativa y por dejarla pasar un tiempo con Mirai para después retirarse, yo por ahora tenía algunas ganas de caminar por la aldea así que dejé un clon de sombra a cargo de Mirai. No tardaría mucho, sólo quería despejar mi mente de la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Caminé por la aldea hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, y vi a lo lejos el tronco donde Hinata solía entrenar, me acerqué y toqué lo que quedaba de la tela que protegía la corteza del árbol. Caminé hasta la sombra de un árbol y me senté sobre el césped disfrutando de la brisa vespertina.

-**¿Día pesado?**\- se escuchó una voz por encima de mí y de un momento a otro Kakashi Hatake estaba de pie frente a mí.

-**Algunas veces hace bien un poco de aire fresco-** le conteste con amabilidad mientras él se recargaba en un árbol cercano simulando leer su típico libro de color naranja-

-**Hace tiempo que los demás Jounins ya no nos reunimos-** mencionó, aunque con un tono algo extraño, como queriendo conversar por compromiso- **en especial hace tiempo que no te vemos Kurenai- **¿qué pretendía con ese comentario?

-**Si bueno, tener una hija no te permite crear espacios en la agenda para socializar con los demás-** mencioné lo obvio, digo no le veía nada interesante conversar sobre mi vida como madre de tiempo completo-

**-Si… debe ser algo pesado, aunque es algo gracioso que aún y con una agenda apretada te permitas salir con la Hokage-** claro, tenía que sacar a relucir ese tema- **¿Acaso la Hogake se presta como casamentera?**

**-Muy gracioso, al igual que tú le parecía interesante el crear espacios para que pueda socializar-** no sé en qué momento Kakashi se había recostado a un lado de mi con los brazos hacia arriba y utilizando sus manos como almohada-

**-Mm…-** solo exclamó mientras sacaba de nuevo el libro naranja- **oh vaya esta es una buena escena**

Yo sólo lo mire con molestia, justo el día que me tomo un tiempo para mí Kakashi venía y comenzaba con sus comentarios tontos.

-**¿Cuántas veces has leído esa cosa?-** pregunté algo fastidiada-

-**Mm no lo sé, una docena al menos… vaya que Jirayja era un genio para esto- ** pasó una página.

-**Siempre creí que solo los pervertidos leían esas cosas-** lancé mi comentario esperando molestarlo y hacer que se fuera-

-**Mm podrías aprender una o varias cosas, este libro recopila muy buena información para ciertos fines en concreto-** me dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro- **¿Qué tal la vida de civil?**

-** Pues, Mirai no me ha dejado fácil la transición de pañales a hacer en el W.C., pero ella es el vivo reflejo de su padre-** dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar al padre de mi hija-

**-¿Extrañas ser ninja?-** comento en un tono apacible y di un largo suspiro-

-**En este tiempo he extrañado muchas cosas-** mi mirada se elevó al cielo- **amo ser la madre de mi hija pero muchas veces he deseado hacer otras cosas ¿sabes?-** abracé mis rodillas esperando no romper en llanto frente a mi compañero Jounin-

-**¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?-** su pregunta me invadió y la primera cosa que vino a mi mente fue aquella que prácticamente me había estado robando el sueño y sin querer me sonrojé-

-**Tu sabes… las típicas-** Kakashi me miró con su única ceja visible alzada-

**-Y ¿por eso te sonrojas? -** rayos odiaba que me prestara atención en este preciso momento, y de un momento a otro se levantó dándome la espalda- **bueno yo no soy nadie para inmiscuirme en tus cosas, aunque déjame decirte que…- **giró un poco el rostro para mírame con una cara de confusión- **soy bueno para algunas "cosas" en específico, si necesitas ayuda con algo… no dudes en pedírmelo-** vi la sonrisa a través de su máscara y veía en su ojo un destello que no podía descifrar- **considérame como un amigo cercano para tus futuros planes, nos vemos- **y desapareció en su típica nube de humo.

¿Acaso aquello fue una insinuación? Genial Kurenai ya te estas volviendo una loca paranoica, me levanté y fui directo a casa, por suerte Mirai acababa de despertar de su siesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba fijamente el pergamino y sostenía el pincel con nervios ¿será que es una buena idea? ¿qué pasaba si solo quedaba en ridículo? ¿cómo lo vería a los ojos después de que eso pasara?

_"__algunas veces les gusta que una mujer tome el control de la situación y ella sea quien los guíe"_

Buen consejo Kurenai, si tan solo pudieras seguirlo al pie de la letra. ¡Al diablo! Voy a hacerlo y voy actuaré conforme a la marcha. Pensé un poco lo que iba a escribir y comencé a hacerlo, tomé tinta y escribí:

_Te espero a las 7 p.m. en mi casa, tengo que pedirte un favor._

_Yuugi Kurenai_

Invoqué a un pequeño halcón y le amaré el pergamino en una de sus patas, lo deje volar e instantáneamente me sentí algo mareada, esta situación estaba por abrumar mis nervios y estos comenzarían a incrementarse una vez que Kakashi llegara a mi casa. Bueno por ahora eran las 3 p.m. así que tenía que tomar ciertas medidas para que todo estuviese listo, principalmente saber con quién podría dejar a Mirai para que durmiera fuera de casa al menos por unas horas. Instantáneamente sabía a quién acudir para cumplir dicha tarea, así que armé una pequeña pañalera con los juguetes favoritos de Mirai junto con sus alimentos correspondientes a esa noche y uno que otro pañal desechable por si llegase a tener un accidente. Como esperé, Hinata aceptó encantada cuidar a mi pequeña niña y aunque no me gustó tuve que mentirle de mis motivos nocturnos, mencionando que posiblemente saldría con la Hokage en una noche de chicas y yo tendría que ayudar a Shizune a cuidar a la gobernante para que no cometiera una imprudencia; Hinata al parecer ya había presenciado el carácter que Tsunade tenía al momento de beber y comprendió de inmediato la razón por la cual yo querría dejar a Mirai a su cuidado, con un beso me despedí de mi niña y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Eran las 5:30 y aún quería hacer algunas cosas, para empezar si quería pasar un tiempo con un "amigo"- que seamos sinceros no sé a qué se refería con eso de "considérame como alguien para tus futuros planes"- debería de comprar algo de ingredientes para al menos ofrecerle de cenar, además, hace tiempo que no me dedicaba un tiempo para consentirme así que tenía al menos 1 hora y media para mimarme un rato. Llegué a casa y comencé a calentar un poco de agua, haría algo de pasta con algo de pollo o quizás camarones, mientras el agua calentaba decidí darme una ducha rápida y durante esta depilé mis piernas y coloqué un exfoliante para después aplicar un hidratante después de haberme secado el cuerpo, me puse una mascarilla de aguacate y pepino y bajé a revisar la olla con agua para comenzar la cocción de la pasta, freí un dos pares de camarones y los demás los cociné con algo de leche evaporada para darles una consistencia cremosa. Fui a mi cuarto y me vestí con un vestido sencillo de color rojo vino de tirantes, que usaba cuando no tenía alguna misión por días y es que la verdad era demasiado cómodo.

Me fije en el reloj de la pared y ya daban las 7:15, no me sorprendía que el timbre no hubiera sonado, todos sabíamos que Kakashi era un experto en llegar tarde, así que terminé de preparar la cena y decidí taparla para que se mantuviera caliente en lo que mi invitado se dignaba a aparecer.

-**Eso huele bien, pero ¿porqué no cocinaste los camarones con algo de vino blanco?-** la voz detrás de mi me asusto haciéndome girar con velocidad, y ahí estaba Kakashi recargado sobre la pared de la cocina con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón como lo hacía usualmente.

-**No sabía que querías un platillo gourmet-** le respondí irónicamente- **¿Hace cuánto que llevas ahí? No te escuche llamar a la puerta o algo parecido**

-**Mm…. Aproximadamente 20 minutos como menos y somos ninjas Kurenai podemos infiltrarnos en donde sea-** ¿por qué escuchaba un tono de ironía?** además que dejaste la puerta de la entrada sin llave, asi que decidí pasar- **Ah, era por eso.

-**La próxima vez llama al timbre para saber que ya has llegado- **le estaba reprendiendo como si fuese su madre- **¿Quieres cenar?**

**-Claro, dejame ayudarte a poner la mesa-** se acercó con total confianza a la repisa donde guardaba la vajilla y por accidente –quiero creer- rozó un poco mi trasero con su cuerpo cuando pasó a un lado de mi, sacó un par de platos y unas copas de vidrio- **¿Próxima vez?- ** preguntó con inocencia.

-**Eres mi amigo ¿no? Es obvio que puedo invitarte las veces que quiera-** conteste con normalidad- **a menos que no sea lo que quieras**

**-Yo quiero lo que tu quieras-** mi corazón se paró ante tal declaración, ¿Por qué había escuchado esa frase con tanta sensualidad? ¡Basta Kurenai! Piensa en frío y no dejes que te gane la emoción.

-**Okay…- **dije de manera algo cortante esperando no demostrar el temblor interno que sentía en esos momentos-** Veo que trajiste algo de vino…**

**-Ah si… supuse que si queremos hablar de cosas profundas como la vida del jounin en estos tiempos necesitaríamos algo de vino-** y sacó la botella de vino blanco para después servirlo.

-**¿Vas a quitarte la máscara para cenar?- **realmente siempre me había dado algo de curiosidad cómo era su rostro al descubierto y, por lo que sabía, eran pocas las personas que habían podido verlo pero lo describían como un hombre muy agraciado- **tengo curiosidad cómo usas esa cosa a la hora de comer- **al final casi se me escapa una pequeña risa a lo que él me miró con sus ojos inexpresivos.

-**Bah…-** suspiró con cansancio- **supongo que tendrás el privilegio de ver mi rostro, algo que muy pocas personas han logrado- **y de nuevo acaba la ironía en situaciones como estas.

-**Debo de ser afortunada-** me volteé para servir una ración considerable para que pudiera comerla y al momento de pasarle el plato de comida lo vi, nariz recta, una cicatriz que bajaba por su ojo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su mejilla y labios delgados extrañamente atractivos. ¡Reacciona! ¡No debe verte que te tiene embobada!; le entregué su plato y sentí por una fracción de segundo como uno de sus dedos rozó con los míos causándome electricidad.

Procedimos a cenar, fue demasiado tranquilo ya que comentamos cosas como las misiones que Kakashi había cumplido, un poco de Naruto de cómo siempre el chico con el que nadie le tenía esperanza de que se convirtiera en un gran ninja y nos demostró lo contrario, hablamos también de las similitudes que Mirai tenía con su padre y como era la vida de una madre soltera y viuda en la que pude descargar todo aquello que había cargado por meses, creo que el haber invitado a Kakashi había sido una gran idea después de todo, sin embargo, en toda la cena no podía despegar la vista de sus hermosos labios, cosa que trataba de disimular cerrando levemente los ojos al tomar un poco del vino o al querer comer un bocado de la pasta, pero, por más que quisiera evitarlo no podía despegar los ojos de su hermoso rostro.

-**Kurenai, ¿Cuál fue tu verdadera razón para invitarme a cenar? -** esa pregunta me la habría esperado en el momento que recién había llegado, pero en este momento me había tomado desprevenida, yo subí la mirada y tomé un poco más del vino que había traido Kakashi-

-**¿Es muy raro que invite a uno de mis compañeros Jounin?-** me levanté para sacar la botella de vino del refrigerador, cualquier cosa que le impidiera ver mi rostro que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-**No sería raro si nos invitaras a Guy, Iruka y a mi…-** sentí la mirada fija mientras me servía vino en la copa, para proseguir con la de él que la aceptó de buena manera-** pero solo me has invitado a mi… lo que me hace suponer que tenías algo serio que hablar conmigo**

**-No lo sé…-** y realmente no lo sabía- **creo que después de lo de Asuma eres a la única persona que puedo acercarme sin que me mire con lástima-** aunque no sabía de donde había salido ese comentario, tomé ambos platos al ver que había terminado de cenar y los llevé a la lavaplatos, suspiré y de pronto sentí su presencia detrás de mí.

-**A veces es difícil que las personas olviden rápido-** su pecho rozaba con mi espalda y comenzaba a darme un poco de ¿tranquilidad? – **pero es más importante saber quiénes somos y mostrarnos orgullosos por nuestra historia- **casi podía oler su fragancia a esa distancia y trataba de normalizar mi respiración hasta que sentí sus manos en los hombros girándome- **no sabes la intención por la que me invitaste esta noche, pero no dudes que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que desees**

Lo sentía cerca, no sé en qué momento sentí mi cuerpo muy cerca al de él, pero quise poner el freno en esta situación. Parpadeé un par de veces y me reí por lo bajo mencionando que era extraño cuando sacaba su lado poético y existencial mientras me dedicaba a terminar de recoger la mesa, que inmediatamente Kakashi se dispuso a ayudarme.

-**Rayos toda esta tensión hace que mi cuello se endurezca-** ¿él era el que sentía la tensión? Yo podía cortarla hasta con el cuchillo que utilicé para cortar la mantequilla.

-**¿Te molestaría si te doy un masaje?**\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué acababas de decir Kurenai?!- **Digo era usual que Asuma me pidiera un masaje después de alguna que otra misión y nunca se quejó de ello-** claro utiliza a tu marido muerto para romper la tensión.

**-Ah… ¿Acaso utilizaste al padre de tu hija fallecido como excusa para tocar a otro hombre? -** no es cierto me había descubierto y me sentí palidecer-**vamos Kurenai es una pequeña broma… recuerda que haremos lo que tú quieras hacer…**

**-Tal vez debamos ir a arriba…-** mencioné como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y Kakashi solo atinó a levantar la ceja con curiosidad- **no querrás acostarte sobre ese viejo sillón que tengo en la sala**

**-¿Iba a tener que recostarme?-** preguntó con cierta curiosidad, este hombre me estaba metiendo en una situación peligrosa al igual que yo a él.

-**Si quieres que te dé un buen masaje lo harás, ahora acompáñame-** sin temor alguno le ordené y caminé frente a él hasta llegar a mi habitación. Ambos nos quedamos en total suspenso- **tal vez deberías quitarte la camisa**

Y sus ojos me miraron fijo, y yo no podía despegar la mirada de sus hermosos labios ¡Diablos! ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan atractivo? Kakashi sólo elevó sus hombros con un suspiro y al mantenerse a espaldas de mi pude observar su espalda fuerte y sus brazos tonificados, se sacó por completo la remera y se recostó boca abajo en mi cama. Yo por otro lado no alcanzaba a salir de mi asombro, el Kakashi que yo conocía (o creía conocer) no accedía tan rápido a las órdenes, amenos que conociera el por qué de las mismas. Tomé aire y me acerqué a la cama primero sentándome a su costado y con mis manos toqué suavemente sus fuertes hombros.

**-Creo que lo mejor sería que te pusieras sobre mí para que puedas ejercer la presión correcta- **algo se removió dentro de mí, pero obedecí y me coloqué sobre su cintura sin dejar que mi peso cayera totalmente y comencé a sobar su espalda. De vez en cuando escuchaba pequeños suspiros, pero prefería omitirlos, pues pensaba que todo era producto de mi imaginación. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y sentí como su corazón latía de manera pacífica, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos y alguna que otra cicatriz, su espalda era todo un poema y no me molestaría que en un momento me pidiera que hiciese algo más que acariciarla. Pasé las manos por su espalda y en un momento comencé a acariciar sus costados, provocando que se estremeciera debajo de mí _"Tal vez le he provocado cosquillas"_; seguí acariciando, guiándome por la línea de sus músculos marcados hasta que sentí como sus manos se posaban sobre las mías deteniendo su recorrido.

Sin esperarlo y sorprendiéndome de sobremanera tenía frente a mí a aquel hombre de cabellos platinados y rostro hermoso estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío, tanto que podía sentir el roce de sus labios con los míos. Le miré incrédula e inocente, no debía demostrar culpa de nada. Y sin decir una palabra aquel hombre disminuyó la cercanía y finalmente me besó.

No supe cómo reaccionar así que me dejé ir, permití que este hombre saboreara mis labios y pasara sus manos por algunas partes de mi cuerpo, que cabe decir, aún no tocaba ni mis pechos ni mi intimidad y sentía como mi temperatura se iba elevando cada vez más. Intensifiqué el beso mordiendo su labio inferior permitiéndome robar un suspiro de sus labios dándome la entrada para introducir mi lengua. Aunque no hubiésemos pasado de un simple beso, que, aunque ya era demasiado caliente y húmedo, mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos que él me tocara y como leyendo mis pensamientos sentí una de sus manos acariciando una de mis piernas subiendo poco a poco el vestido que tenía puesto. Pasaba sin descaro alguno su mano por mis muslos rozando lentamente mi feminidad ¿Acaso osas torturarme de esa forma? ¿No sabes quién soy yo? Lo detuve abruptamente y vi la sorpresa en su rostro.

-**¿Pasa algo?-** me miró serio, aunque no lo admitiera sabía que estaba provocándole un gran dolor de bolas.

-**Pensé que haríamos lo que yo quisiera-** le dije con una sonrisa pícara, sentía como de mis ojos emergían llamas de deseo.

-**¿No quieres esto?-** preguntó en un tono ronco cargado de deseo para después descender y besar mi cuello.

**-Nunca dije que no lo quería… dije que haríamos lo que yo quisiera-** y sin esperar respuesta lo hice girar sobre mi cama dejándome montada en él y sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza- **Ahora… voy a hacer algunas cosas contigo y no quiero ser interrumpida, si te mueves pararé y no te gustará cómo te castigaré-** me miraba a los ojos y una sonrisa divertida se asomó por sus labios- **¿entendido?**

**-Tu lo has dicho… venimos a hacer lo que tú quieres, tu ordena y yo obedezco…o al menos eso intentaré-** mi corazón latía muy rápido pero debía de controlarme, no se cómo habían salido esas palabras de mi boca pero me había excitado tanto que no podía distraerme de mi objetivo-**sabes que puedo ser un poco… rebelde**

Aún con sus manos sostenidas por encima de su cabeza me acerqué para besarlo de forma un poco voraz y salvaje, en estos momentos no sería la pobre viuda Asuma, sería Kurenai… la mujer que disfruta ser la que manda en la cama y que ahora no podía ser domada si no que ahora sería la domadora. Le solté y vi como movía sus brazos para ponerlos hacia sus costados, pero con fuerza los regresé a su posición original y moví un dedo en señal de negación, dio una sonrisa ladina y obedeció a mi orden. Lo besé de nuevo y procedí a bajar por su cuello dando leves lengüetazos y mordidas por el camino que comenzaba a marcar con mi lengua.

Sentía cómo se estremecía debajo de mí y como su pene se iba hinchando a cada lamida y mordida que le daba; fui bajando por su abdomen y lo miraba a los ojos viendo su deseo por mi próxima acción contra él. Sin miedo tomé las orillas de sus pantalones y fui bajándolos lentamente junto con su ropa interior y al instante saltó el gran ejemplar de aquel hombre, que, si bien solo pasaba por poco al promedio, tenía un buen grosor además que aquellas venas hinchadas le hacían verse sumamente apetitoso.

Lo acaricié de arriba abajo y lo vi cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación que le daba mi mano, saqué la lengua y la pasé por toda su longitud comenzando desde la base hasta la punta y proseguí a lamerla con deleite, tenía un buen sabor y disfruté de cómo sus cejas se encontraban gracias al disfrute que yo le otorgaba. Lo metí todo en mi boca y comencé a mamarlo de arriba abajo, chupando en la base y chupando la punta con fuerza. Escuché su primer gemido y eso me había encendido como una loca, así que sin dejar de mirarlo solo me concentré en lamer su glande con mi lengua como si fuese una paleta de hielo y volver a la tarea de mamarlo.

-**¡Diablos Kurenai!-** mi excitación creció y sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello y quería hacerme comerlo con más profundidad a lo que respondí sacando su pene de mi boca y mordiéndolo con fuerza en su cintura, dando un gemido de dolor pero yo sentí cómo su pene latió de excitación ante mi última acción.

-**No puedes tocarme hasta que yo lo diga-** y regresé su mano a su posición original para volver a mi tarea en la que me dedicaba a meter todo lo que pudiese de su pene y succionarlo con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir; diablos me sentía tan poderosa, y con ese sentimiento temerario saqué su pene de mi boca y bajé para lamer sus testículos mientras que con mi mano seguía masturbándole. Veía cómo deseaba controlar el ritmo que yo le imponía, pero creo que era la clase de hombre que le gustaban los límites al coger. Porque sí, ambos no compartíamos sentimientos más allá del deseo y la lujuria en esa habitación. Seguí masturbándolo otro poco hasta pensar que aquel hombre no podría más y se vendría sobre mi cara, pero no fue así, lo que me sorprendió un poco así que me incorporé para sentarme sobre sus piernas y comencé a quitarme mi vestido de forma lenta, dejando al descubierto mis ya mojadas bragas y mi sostén conteniendo los duros pezones de mis pechos.

Me apreciaba con la boca semi abierta, y vi su mirada recaer en mis pechos. Como pidiéndome permiso miró sus manos y yo accedí tomándolas y conduciéndolas hacia mis pechos. Kakashi se incorporó y comenzó a besar mi cuello saboreándolo como yo lo había hecho con él; sus manos sobaban con delicadeza mis pechos y sentí como los sacó sin desabrochar mi sostén haciendo que la presión los hiciera ver más apetecibles, pero solo me miraba- creo que ya había entendido que antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía pedirme permiso primero- así que con mi mano conduje su cabeza a uno de mis senos y sentí su lengua rozar uno de mis pezones haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por todo el cuerpo y de manera inconsciente mis caderas se movieron sobre su pene, sintiéndolo caliente y comenzando a mojarlo pues lo único que nos detenía de unirse a mi eran mis bragas que ya no durarían mucho por los siguientes minutos.

Mientras su lengua más pasaba por mis pezones más sentía cómo mis caderas se movían a un ritmo estable sintiendo más calor de aquella parte masculina. Regresé su cabeza hacia arriba para que se encontrara con mis labios y lo guie para que se recostara mientras con habilidad retiraba mi ropa interior. Me elevé dejando mi vulva a la altura de sus labios y tomándolo con fuerza de sus cabellos llevé su boca hacia mi clítoris, el cual lamía con maestría haciéndome gemir de manera constante. Movía mis caderas a su ritmo y con sus manos me tomaba con fuerza las piernas para mantener su estimulación sobre mi punto de excitación y sin que lo esperara metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mi vagina haciéndome suspirar; siguió así por un buen rato y de manera inesperada metió un segundo dedo dentro de mí y yo no podía contenerme más, unos cuantos movimientos más y llegaría a mi primer orgasmo de la noche así que le detuve.

Me miró con confusión, él sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y no iba a parar hasta que él lo consiguiera, pero no era su decisión… era la mía. Busqué un poco dentro de los cajones cerca de mi cama y encontré una ristra de condones- no quería que Mirai tuviese una hermana de cabellos plateados-; corté uno y se lo pasé ordenándole que se lo colocara rápido, obedeciendo sin chistar.

Me puse de nuevo sobre él y tomé su pene duro dirigiéndolo hacia mi entrada, haciéndolo que pasara de manera lenta. Volteó los ojos sintiendo cómo cada uno de mis músculos se ajustaban a su pene, que por mi parte también sentía como se contraían ante tal ejemplar llenándolo de mis jugos. Cuando entró por completo comencé a mover mi cadera en círculos para disfrutar la sensación que me daba el tenerlo dentro de mí y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas indicándome que me moviera a su modo a lo que le respondí rasguñándole las manos y parte de su torso con fuerza dejándole unas grandes marcas rojas; aún y cuando se que le he lastimado este hombre se ha atrevido a gemir como si no le hubiese arrancado una capa de piel y solo relajó sus manos dejándome moverme a mi voluntad.

Seguí haciéndolo de esa forma hasta que aumenté el ritmo y sentía de nuevo esa sensación desbordante, él entraba tan profundo y yo lo estaba montando como una perra, una perra que no se arrepentiría de esto después. Le sostuve las manos de nuevo y solo las apreté indicándole que estaba cerca del final y como entendiéndome comenzó a darme las estocadas necesarias para alcanzar mi clímax gritando de excitación.

Me derrumbé sobre su pecho y sentí mi cuerpo temblar mientras escuchaba su corazón latir cual corcel despotricado, sentía como estaba totalmente empapado en el inicio de su ingle y sus vellos púbicos. Pero lo más extraño era que aún mantenía su tamaño, y eso me molestó ¿Acaso ya no era lo suficientemente buena para hacer acabar a un hombre? No, mi orgullo no me permitía creer eso.

-**Vamos a cambiar de posición, pero sigues bajo mis órdenes-** le miré fijo pero no dijo ni una palabra, lo hice salir de mí y me recosté mientras que él se ponía sobre mi sosteniendo mis piernas juntas y dejándolas tocar todo su torso para dejarlas caer sobre su hombro.

-**¿Te han dicho que eres algo dominante y mandona?-** me dijo mientras que con uno de sus dedos me penetró tomándome por sorpresa haciéndome gemir.

-**No escuché que eso te molestara-** moví mi mano y antes de que su dedo se introdujera saqué uno mas para que pudiera seguir, lo hacía duro y sin ningún tipo de cuidado, no se estaba cogiendo a una triste viuda, se estaba cogiendo a una mujer que le mostró como quería ser tratada en su cama y obedecía sin una gota de duda. Gozaba por lo que este hombre me hacía hasta que en un movimiento pude rozar su pene pidiéndole mediante un lenguaje corporal único que me cogiera de nuevo.

Y lo hizo, me la metió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza haciéndome dar un grito pues aún y cuando ya lo había tenido dentro, no me había acostumbrado en su totalidad y ahora alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de profundidad, siguió por un momento de manera lenta y gradualmente aumentaba pero volvía a hacerlo pero ahora con un ritmo rápido, fuerte y profundo; por mi parte me dedicaba solamente a gemir como una loca y trataba de sostenerme de alguna parte, en este caso, de las sábanas de mi cama. Siguió así un poco más hasta que en un momento de distracción me giró y me puso sosteniéndome con mis piernas y brazos sobre la cama. Ahora comenzaba a darme estocadas con mayor fuerza haciéndome perder en mi excitación, y sentía cercano ese delicioso orgasmo que incrementó cuando Kakashi estimulaba mi clítoris con una de sus manos haciéndome gozar más hasta el momento en que sentí mi vulva contraer y vaciar mis jugos internos alrededor de la hombría de Kakashi. Me tumbé dejando mi trasero en alto y no queriendo perder aquella sensación de placer comencé a mover mi trasero en su dirección para seguir estimulándome, Kakashi dio un gruñido que me indicó que siguiera de la misma forma hasta que continué a un nuevo ritmo que no sabía si tomarme para controlarlo o dejarme hacer para seguir complaciéndolo. Lo sentí moverse y me sostuvo con sus brazos cargándome para dejarse caer en la silla frente a mi tocador y vi mi reflejo. Pechos moviéndose de arriba abajo, su rostro el mío contraídos del placer y en especial la unión de su pene con mi vagina que me excitó de sobre manera.

-**Puedo mostrarte lo excitante que eres si me dieses tu permiso-** me dijo al oído viéndome en el reflejo mientras mordía mi oreja y algunas partes de mi cuello.

-**No hables y cógeme más duro-** respondí sin ninguna delicadeza y procedió a estirar mi cabello haciendo que mi cabeza se moviera hacia atrás y mientras yo me movía para complementar sus estocadas sus manos atendían mis pechos y mi clítoris. Volví a gritar de excitación y ambos nos levantamos sin deshacer la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Kakashi me azotó contra una de las paredes y me tomó de las piernas alzándome con la pared como mi único apoyo para no caer gracias a la gravedad. Siguió metiéndolo lo más duro que podía y yo sentía como venían uno y otro y otros orgasmos más; y mientras esto me pasaba solo sentía los fuertes brazos de Kakashi sosteniendo mi cuerpo.

La noche siguió su curso y en ese cuarto se escucharon gemidos de ambos durante unas horas más hasta las 2 y media de la madrugada. Ambos adultos se encontraban recostados uno junto al otro mirando al techo extasiados de sus acciones, Kurenai nunca se hubiese imaginado la resistencia de ese hombre, pero no se arrepentía de haberla probado y ahora se felicitaba por dejar atrás los prejuicios internos de sí misma ya que ahora se sentía como la mujer que siempre deseaba ser, la madre, la ninja, pero lo más importante: la mujer dueña de su destino y decisiones.

No hablaron durante la noche, no eran jóvenes enamorados, solo eran dos adultos que disfrutaron de una buena sesión de sexo y sabían que solo había sido eso.

El sol comenzó a asomarse colándose por las cortinas de mi ventana, sentía calor pero había sido la mejor siesta que había tenido desde… bueno no hablemos de ello que por fín sentía un descanso de mi vida "normal". Abrí poco a poco los ojos y al mirar hacia abajo vi sus brazos abrazándome por la espalda, volteé un poco y vi su rostro relajado aún sin su usual máscara. Con cuidado me levanté y procedí a darme una ducha, toda la habitación olía a sexo y aunque disfrutara un poco de ello no podía salir de mi casa con el olor de un hombre con quien había compartido mis sábanas.

Al terminar bajé a la cocina vistiendo un cómodo camisón de seda, necesitaba un poco de agua para reponerme del ejercicio efectuado durante la noche, al tomar un vaso de la alacena lo sentí detrás de mí- a él y a su "amiguito"- que estaban abrazándome por la espalda.

-**Buen día compañera-** me besó en mi hombro y sintió como me estremecí, lo que hizo que su erección aumentara

\- **No es necesaria la charla casual Kakashi-** lo ignoré un poco para desilusionarlo- **puedes tomar café si quieres**

-**No es necesaria sin embargo tengo que reconocer que eres muy buena con lo que haces- **me sonrió y tomó una taza para servirse algo de café que ya había preparado

-**No tienes que decirlo… lo sé-** dije orgullosa, sus gemidos no lo podrían dejar mentir- **Aunque tengo una duda con respecto a…**\- y con mi dedo indiqué a su paquete algo abultado buscando atención- **Durante toda la noche no pudiste eyacular, ni una sola vez… ¿acaso no te gustó tanto como quieres hacérmelo creer?-** aunque no quisiera demostrarlo me había herido un poco pues intente muchas cosas para lograr mi objetivo pero fallando aunque disfruté mucho de los intentos.

-**Nadie puede negarte lo buena que eres Kurenai, pero no pudiste contar que tomé una píldora del soldado antes de venir para acá-** eso si me tomó desprevenida, pues no pensé que Kakashi utilizara un método como ese- **no es un método que use habitualmente pero una corazonada me indicó que lo hiciera si quería seguirte el ritmo-** me guiño un ojo y me hizo sonreír, y yo que dudaba de mis habilidades pues Kakashi era conocido por hacer ese tipo de trampas cuando el tiempo y la situación lo requería, choqué su taza con la mía para después acercármele y meter mi mano dentro de sus pantalones sacando su pene erecto.

-**Y ahora que pasó el efecto de la píldora…-** lo sobé con lentitud- **¿crees que podrás seguirme el ritmo?**

Kakashi sonrió y pasando unos minutos gemidos se volvieron a escuchar dentro de la casa, y la verdad no me importaba si lograban escucharse hasta la calle. Era una mujer que disfrutaría del sexo así tuviera que morir con un pene dentro de ella. La cocina se envolvió de un ambiente caliente y con olor a sexo mientras que los amantes disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro sobre el lavaplatos, la mesa de la cocina, el respaldo de la sala y finalmente el suelo de la estancia dejándoles un buen sabor de boca para comenzar ese día. Después de sus encuentros decidieron lavarse por separado; Kakashi besó rápidamente los labios de Kurenai a la vez de un _"Te veo luego compañera"_ haciéndola reír mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Había sido una odisea el encuentro con el Hatake y ahora que había disfrutado de algo que había olvidado de cómo se sentía, ya no podía parar nuevamente… no cuando se sentía como una mujer liberada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado, que tengan un bonito día y nos vemos en algun otro fic

Los/as quiero!

Atte: Shironeko-chan


End file.
